


Dance With Me

by jenajasper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Smokes, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Dean's a tease, First Kiss, Flirting, Flustered Sam Winchester, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: What was the world to them but each other?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam/Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Dance With Me

Dean picked this place because he had been here before. The job was over and the boys were ready for some fun. They walked in and each took a seat at the bar. Dean got the bartender’s attention, immediately. With a smile, he asked what he could do for them. But his interest was clearly on Dean. Sam was getting more unnerved than uncomfortable. It felt almost intrusive. Well, Sam thought, anything for a free beer. He took this opportunity to look around more intently and saw the couples. Some were dancing, some talking, some more intimate. He wondered if Dean knew what he was getting himself into. 

When he turned back around, the bartender was gone and Sam couldn’t help but notice that Dean looked pretty proud of himself. Sam had an answer for that smug expression but before he could speak, Dean said, “ I know exactly what’s going on here.” A little surprised, Sam could only answer with a startled “What”? “Don’t look so surprised Sammy, I’ve been down this road before.”Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was his brother talking about the flirting? Or was there more? He had to ask. “Dean, what are you saying”? Dean reached around to Sam’s far shoulder and pulling him close, whispered the answer in his ear. Sam's first instinct was to break free but that would create too much attention and give his brother too much enjoyment.  
Not getting the response he was looking for, Dean patted Sam’s shoulder and removed his hand. At this point, the bartender returned with their drinks and a smile. Of course, Dean smiled back. Sam was still processing what his brother had told him. How many times when he thought Dean was picking up girls..Dean could tell from Sam’s expression what was going on in his head. “Relax”, he said, “it doesn’t have to change anything,” However from the look on Sam’s face, he was afraid it did. Sam spoke first after a long silence. “You could have just told me.” Why? Would you want to come with”, Dean asked, raising one eyebrow. Sam just shook his head and went back to his beer. 

A few minutes later, Dean decided to go make some money.

Sam watched his brother put on a show. Besides easily winning at the pool table, Dean attracted a lot of attention. He seemed as comfortable in this environment as Sam felt uncomfortable. And this appeared to be his crowd. Sam ordered another beer. Dean was enjoying himself. Being the best at the table always stoked his ego. The confidence showed on his face. Especially his smile and he flashed it all over the room. Preferring to keep to himself, Sam drank and took in the scenery. If he was being honest, he had to admit how attractive his brother was. But, he could never tell him that; just like he couldn’t tell him how he really felt about their earlier conversation.  
As Dean continued to play, Sam continued to watch. A man took the seat next to him and attempted to start a conversation. But, Sam wasn’t interested. The man followed Sam’s gaze to Dean then looked back to Sam. He said, “ I don’t blame you. But, that guy’s got the pick of the place and you’re not even in the mix.” At this, Sam turned to the guy and slowly nodding his head replied, more to himself than to his neighbor, “You’re right”. Then more deliberately he added, “Excuse me”  
Sam ordered another beer and a shot of Jack and walked over to the table. Dean was between shots and talking to a very nicely tailored suit. Sam excused himself and held out the shot glass. The suit spoke, “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink?” Dean took the glass, gave the suit his million-dollar smile and said, “Thanks anyway but, Sammy takes care of me.” This time the suit didn’t smile back and walked away.  
Sam could feel the blush or some kind of heat move up from his chest to his face as he said, “Why did you do that? He thinks we’re together.” Dean’s smile was almost sinister, “What do we care what they think?” And with that, he cupped Sam’s face. “It’s true, isn’t it. Don’t you want to take care of me?”  
Sam stared into those green eyes. He couldn’t think; he couldn’t speak. But he could feel the heat and slight pressure from Dean’s hand as it moved to the back of Sam’s neck. He watched Dean lick his lips, slowly, and almost dropped his beer. That broke the spell. Dean took the drink from him and put it on a table next to his own empty glass and asked, “You ok?” Sam wasn’t sure. He realized he was resting his hand on his brother's upraised arm and with his other hand now free, he touched Dean’s face. He ran his thumb along the lower lip. Dean’s eyes closed. When he opened them again he pulled Sam towards him. There was a little resistance so he paused and Sam said in a strained whisper, “Dean, we can’t.”  
“Too many people around?”  
Sam didn’t believe his brother could be that buzzed to think that the issue was being in public. Dean took the silence as agreement. He patted Sam’s face then lowered his arm pressing his palm against Sam’s shirt and stopping at his belt buckle. He gave it one quick tug before turning towards the door. The suit and a few others were watching. They were ready to step in if Dean needed the company. Sam wouldn’t let that happen. No one was taking Dean from him. He watched his brother walk out the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dean walked out, letting the door close behind him and stepped off the curb onto the gravel of the parking lot. He stopped and checked his jacket pockets. They were empty; so he would have to calm his nerves on his own. He walked further away from the door to wait. When he heard the door open, he turned his head to look and smiled. The stranger smiled back. As the man took a step towards him, Dean turned his back and heard the stranger’s steps fade away. He was never so anxious. What was he afraid of? He knew Sam was interested; maybe he just wasn’t willing. Maybe he should have done more to coax him out. He needed to stop second-guessing himself. Sam had been obvious even if unintentional. He couldn’t stay still. He decided to walk towards the car. Sam would know where to find him. 

Sam watched his brother walk out of the bar. He watched the door close behind him. He remembered what Dean had said to him but, Sam had never really wanted a man until being with Dean. He created those feelings in him. He needed to be with him. He knew he would follow but he was conflicted. Dean was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Dean made him feel weak and powerful all at once. Dean was waiting for him. Dean was his big brother. With that, he stopped walking. He knew Dean was waiting for him. Sam continued out onto the gravel parking lot. 

Dean approached the car and opened the passenger side door. He rifled through the glove box until he found them. He didn’t know how long the pack had been there and he didn’t care. The smoke would calm him. As he closed the door he turned to lean his back against it. Packing the cigarettes, as was his habit, he heard footsteps and looked up. He could see the man but not his face. He knew it was Sam. His breathing came quicker and his nerves came alive. He unknowingly crushed the pack of cigarettes in his hand.  
Sam could see the car and watched Dean close the door. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had no idea what Dean was going to do. He slowed his breathing to calm himself. They needed to talk; this couldn’t go any further. They were drunk, that’s all. But the closer he got to Dean, the more he knew he was mistaken. He stopped about two feet away from his brother and said, “Dean, we have to talk about this.”  
Dean took a long breath in and out before he answered. “I know what I want to do. What do you want to do?” The silence hung in the air, both men anxious and wanting. Dean thought of going to Sam but he knew this had to be Sam’s decision. He had already made his own desires known.  
Sam’s emotions were exposed, bringing the sting of tears to his eyes. He loved Dean so much. Too much? Never too much. He wanted this. Then, in his memory, he heard Dean say, “Sometimes, I like men.”  
Why was he hesitating? Because the world said it was wrong? What was the world to them but each other?  
Sam closed the distance between them. Before Dean could react, Sam had his brother’s face in his hands and gently brought their lips together. He could feel Dean’s arms around him and the rest of the world disappeared.


End file.
